


Something has changed

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos knows, something is strange since D'Artagnan joined the group. He's going to find out what the guy is up to ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something has changed

Three musketeer - something has changed

Porthos doesn’t know what has happened, but something has changed. A few days ago everything was the same as before. Their lives were a mess, that’s right, but they still behaved like real men and not ... something else.  
And now he has to watch Athos getting lovely-dovey-eyes while watching their new friend. Yes, right. It is his fault. D’Artagnan appeared, wrecked havoc and messed up everybodys life.  
Porthos has to admit the young fellow had helped the whole country and it was his fault they are back in palace. But after his appereance the people around him started to behave strange.

Not only Athos, even the King and Buckingham. Alright, Buckingham wasn’t usual to start with. But what was with the gaze he stared at Athos with? He sounded like a cat searching for a mate. Not even a girl would make such noises!

And on top of that every one of these men has a woman he loves more than his own life. Except for Buckingham again. But he has his skyship. Milady was dead but Athos loved her nontheless. So what exactly happened to change his friends and enemy? Why do they give each other promises only by looking at each other? Promises which will definitley be broken and shouldn’t be made. At least the King should be more discret and careful. And Porthos was sure he saw his majesty blink at D’Artagnan a few moments ago. This stupid little child ...

That’s right! D’Artagnan must have some kind of magic. He bewitched everyone around him to fall in love with him. Or with Athos. But why men and why not Aramis and Porthos himself? Or do they have some kind of defense against his magic? Perhaps because they love too many women and not just one.

So Porthos wants to find out what the secret is behind all this love, spread around D’Artagnan. He follows the guy but all he is doing is meeting his girl, exercising with Athos, chatting with the King and picking up every fight that’s crossing his way. And that is his routine for every day! At least Porthos thinks so. After three days in a row he got bored to hell. And it is quite shocking to see Athos having such puppy eyes all the times he looks at the boy. Even while fighting!  
What else could Porthos do? Perhaps Aramis knows an answer. At least he is the most intellectual one.  
Aramis looks at him as if he is a cow, talking about flying to the stars.  
„You sure you’re alright?“  
Porthos feels a little disappointed.  
„How couldn’t you recognize? Athos gives him his best treatment and even the king wants to see him everyday! And Buckingham behaved like a cat wanting sex last time. And not just with anybody but with Athos!“  
Aramis shakes his head.  
„You see too much. D’Artagnan is like a child for Athos I suppose. At least like a friend. And the same goes for his majesty. About Buckingham you shouldn’t think for a second. This guy is crazy like hell! We are his enemies, did you forget? I suppose he just wanted to provoke Athos. Don’t think too deep.“  
„But I’m sure of it! I watched D’Artagnan for a long time and everyone around him just looks like jumping him the very next second!“  
Aramis suddenly shows a little, scary smile.  
„Perhaps you’re the one who has fallen in love with the boy? If you watch him so intensly and don’t like it if other people are friendly to him? You have never fallen in love before, haven’t you?“  
„That’s bullshit! I love so many women. Everyone of them is worth dying for.“  
The smirk doesn’t go away.  
„Sure. So think what you want. But please don’t confront any one of them with your thesis. They’ll get freaked out.“  
Porthos still is sceptical.  
„So you don’t feel attracted to him?“  
Aramis laughs loud.  
„I’m sure I am not. But I’m busy so I’ll be off now. Take care of your damaged brain.“  
With this the man just goes out, leaving Porthos alone with his thoughts.

„Me attracted by him? That doesn’t make any sense. Spare me with this shit, please.“  
But he can’t focus on anything else than D’Artagnan and his magic. Is he a witch? Does he want to destroy them all? And is Porthos perhaps his new aim? This very moment the boy walks in, smiling like he is the sun himself and Porthos nearly stumbles over a chair. He’s in shock. He wasn’t prepared for a meeting and now they have to talk?

„Why are you here?“  
The smile disappears a little.  
„I live with you, you forgot? I even pay you money for the rent. You should be used to seeing me around, don’t you think?“  
But the big guy isn’t able to speak one proper word, just sits down on the chair, getting red all over the face. D’Artagnan is immediatley worried, coming nearer while looking so very adorable. Porthos isn’t sure where to look and reminds himself of his youth, being shy and uncomfortable.  
„Are you sick?“  
The boy reaches out but the man grabs his hand to prevent him from coming nearer. Somehow now he is the one who can’t let go. This hand is so small and wonderful, he feels his heartbeat speed up.  
Now it’s me? Porthos wants to shout and run away, but he isn’t able to move. The magic works, he is sure. And the next moment he doesn’t even care, satisfied with the sight he has in front of his eyes.  
„Shall I ask someone for help?“  
„No, don’t!“, Porthos doesn’t want anyone to get between them. He is going to have a duel with Athos and even with the King, if they will stare at his D’Artagnan again with these lustfull gaze! He squeezes the hand he is holding, smiling a little, „Just stay by my side.“  
The young man smiles lovely and sits down, watching him intensily, giving him promises he would die for, only by looking at him.

A few hours later, outside of the house.  
„Did it go well?“  
„Sure. You did a good job by confusing him. Thank you, Aramis.“  
„I’d do anything for you, my sweetheart.“

D’Artagnan smirks.

After a kiss Aramis goes away, D’Artagnan watching him carefully.

„Richelieu really has no clue how to corrupt a country.“  
Then he turns around to meet Athos for their evening exercise.

„But I definitley have to ask Athos why Buckingham did look at him like he wanted to jump him.“

End


End file.
